1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration isolation support system comprising: an actuator for reciprocatingly vibrating a movable core on an axis by energizing a coil cylindrically wound around an outer periphery of a fixed core; and a fluid chamber which is arranged on the axis of the actuator, whose volume is changed by a load applied from outside, and whose internal pressure is controlled by being connected to the movable core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an active vibration isolation support system is publicly known by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-291737. In this active vibration isolation support system, a coil of an actuator is wound into a simple cylindrical shape having an axis as its center, and both an upper surface of the coil on a side of a fluid chamber and a lower surface of the coil on a side opposite from the fluid chamber are flat surfaces perpendicular to the axis.
In order to allow the actuator of the active vibration isolation support system to generate a sufficient output, the number of windings of coil is required to be a predetermined value or more. However, if the number of windings is increased by extending the axial dimension of the coil while the coil is kept in a simple cylindrical form, there arises a problem that the axial dimension of the active vibration isolation support system increases. Also, if the number of windings is increased by increasing the outer diameter of the coil while the coil is kept in a simple cylindrical form, there arises a problem that the entire length of a wire of the coil increases, thereby increasing the resistance and inductance to lower the electrical current response.